Emma Decody
Emma Decody is a quirky, pretty and intelligent seventeen-year-old girl who has cystic fibrosis and an “old soul”. She quickly develops feelings for Norman Bates, and she's always showing up on his doorstep. Biography History Emma has cystic fibrosis, a genetic disorder, so she's forced to bring an oxygen tank with her wherever she goes. Her life expectancy is 27 years, but she's currently on a waiting list for a lung transplant. Emma lives above an antique shop that her father, Will, runs. They migrated to White Pine Bay from Manchester, UK after her father quit his job as a professor to focus on taking care of her. Emma mentioned that her mother died eight years before the start of the series. Season 1 Emma helped Norman Bates when she found him vomiting at school, and she quickly developed feelings for him. (First You Dream, Then You Die) While Emma and Norman worked on a school project together, she found Jiao's diary in his room. She later did some research and found one of the locations depicted in the diary, and as they agreed to investigate, Emma kissed Norman. The two later discovered a large marijuana field (the one where Dylan Massett later works at), and they were chased away by two armed guards. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) In school the next day, Emma confessed to Norman that she used the diary just to spend time with him. She eventually convinced him to continue the investigation, now knowing that everything in the diary was true. They searched room 4 of the motel, where Norman had first recovered the diary, and they found "Jiao" written on the sink. Emma wanted to go to the police with the information they had, but Norman strictly told her not to (because he and Norma were presently under investigation). (What's Wrong With Norman) Norman told Emma that he and Bradley Martin are together, based on them sleeping together. Emma said that only means they had a hook up, but Norman insisted it meant more. He also told Emma that he found Jiao in Zack Shelby's basement, but she is no longer there. Norman and Emma figured out that Shelby and Keith Summers were in the sex slavery business together, so they searched Summers' boat for Jiao. They found her locked up and brought her back to the motel, where they convinced Norma of Shelby's involvement. (Ocean View) Emma bonded with Norma, who eventually hired her to work at the motel. (The Man in Number 9) At school, Emma overheard Bradley's friends talk about how Norman had no chance with Bradley, so Emma stuck up for Norman and revealed that he and Bradley slept together. This caused the "rumor" to spread at school. (A Boy and His Dog) Dylan brought his crew to stay at the motel, when Gunner gave Emma a marijuana cupcake. She eventually gave into temptation and ate it. (Underwater) Norman saw Emma looking forlornly at the poster for the winter dance at school and asked her if she'd want to go with him as friends, and she accepted; however, at the dance Norman continuously eyed Bradley, causing Emma to leave in tears. (Midnight) Season 2 Emma organized a beach memorial for Bradley's death (which was faked). At the memorial, she got drunk and asked Gunner to make "bad choices" with her. (Caleb) The next morning, Emma woke up in Gunner's room at the motel. Not knowing whether they had sex the previous night, Emma tried to avoid him for the rest of the day. They eventually met, when Gunner explained he only put her in the motel room to sleep after she threw up. (Check-Out) Emma and Gunner took a walk on the beach, and they kissed. That night, they slept together at the motel (which was Emma's first time). (The Escape Artist) Emma and Gunner encountered Norman and Cody Brennan at the beach. The four of them went swimming, and Emma copied the others by swinging into the water on a rope. She had to disconnect from her oxygen tank and ended up almost drowning. Norman helped her and subsequently yelled at Cody for making Emma think it was a good idea. Cody later apologized to Emma, when she told her that Norman has been experiencing blackouts; Emma, in turn, called Norma and informed her of this. (Plunge) Emma offered Norma to stay with her at the local jail (where Norman was taken in for questioning about Jimmy Brennan's death) for support, but Norma sent her to take care of the motel. That night, Emma tried to persuade Dylan to support his mother and brother, but Dylan refused, angering Emma. The next morning, she spoke to Norman after he was released, when he thanked her for "believing" in him. (Presumed Innocent) Feeling like Norma and Norman have been ignoring her, Emma politely gave Norma her two week notice for working at the motel. (The Box) Norman tells Emma how Dylan was a child of rape. Emma pities Norma and Norman hopes that she will think about staying and working at the motel. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 Emma notifies Norman that her health has deteriorated which in turn affects Norman, they both agree to get homeschooling together and as Norman stated earlier that the only reason why he liked school was because of her so it will be great if she studied with him. Norman eventually asks Emma out and she assumes that the only reason why he is, is because she is dying. However, Norman states that it is not the reason that she is dying but it is about time they become a couple. Emma agrees with a hug and he kisses her on the side of her neck whilst embracing her and stares into space with a deep, dark, glare. (A Death in the Family) Emma spoke with Norman about intercourse, which made him uncomfortable. She later joined Norma in investigating Annika Johnson's motel room for clues as to Annika's whereabouts. (The Arcanum Club) Emma tried to seduce Norman by wearing a sexy dress while they studied together. She later drove a car full of pot to Dylan after a woman left it at the motel for him. While there, she saw Gunner and met Caleb. Dylan made her promise not to tell Norma that she had met Caleb. Emma later spoke to Norman about what he felt was Norma's distrust of him, and was upset when Norman furiously stormed away from her. (Persuasion) While she and Norman studied together, Norma entered the room and Norman kissed Emma to provoke a reaction from his mother. He and Emma arranged to go on a picnic together and when he told Norma she warned him that he could not have sex with Emma. He and Emma went on the picnic in the woods and found a cabin. They lay down by the fireplace and kissed, but Norman stopped before they could go further, saying his mother had warned him about having sex with her. Angry, Emma stormed off. (Unbreak-Able) Gallery Emma S2 pic.jpg 23-norman-bates-is-surprised-by-emmas-kiss.jpg 18498-1-10.jpg 15-emma-and-norman-make-a-discovery.jpg Bates-motel-season-1-episode-7-the-man-in-number-9-1.jpg Norman meets emma.png 07-emma-asks-norman-bates-to-work-on-a-project.jpg 09-dylan-opens-the-door-and-sees-emma.jpg 11-norma-bates-gets-frank-with-emma.jpg 10-emma-is-surprised-by-norma.jpg 22-emma-explains-her-discovery-to-norman-bates.jpg 24-emma-and-norman-come-across-a-pot-field.jpg 26-emma-and-norman-spot-the-cabin.jpg 27-norman-bates-and-emma-run.jpg 06-emma-relunctantly-agrees-to-wait.jpg 05-emma-gives-norman-an-awkward-kiss.jpg 04-norman-tells-emma-about-jiao.jpg 03-emma-takes-norman-to-bail-bonds.jpg 20-norman-yells-at-emma-in-school.jpg 14-emma-and-norman-investigate.jpg 13-emma-and-norman-study-the-manga.jpg 03-emma-tearfully-apologizes-to-norman.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0119.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0122.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1565.jpg Image.jpg GBNFS2EP1_16.jpg GBNFS2EP1_35.jpg GBNFS2EP1_36.jpg GBNFS2EP1_39.jpg GBNFS2EP1_40.jpg GBNFS2EP1_41.jpg GBNFS2EP1_43.jpg GBNFS2EP1_44.jpg GBNFS2EP1_46.jpg GBNFS2EP1_49.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_244.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_246.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_248.jpg Caleb Still8.jpg Caleb Still7.jpg Caleb Still5.jpg emmagunnerplunge.PNG emmaplunge.PNG Presumed Innocent still.jpg Presumed Innocent still.2.jpg Presumed Innocent still.3.jpg Presumed Innocent still.4.jpg BatesMotel206-0821.jpeg BatesMotel206-0407.jpeg BatesMotelS01E10-1665.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1653.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1565.jpg 05-emma-gives-norman-an-awkward-kiss.jpg 06-emma-relunctantly-agrees-to-wait.jpg 07-emma-asks-norman-bates-to-work-on-a-project.jpg BatesMotel207-0339.jpeg BatesMotel207-0331.jpeg BatesMotel207-0350.jpeg BatesMotel207-0351.jpeg BatesMotel207-0361.jpeg BatesMotel207-0363.jpeg BatesMotel201-0431.jpg BatesMotel201-0433.jpg BatesMotel201-0559.jpg BatesMotel201-0562.jpg BatesMotel201-0579.jpg BatesMotel203-0084.jpg BatesMotel203-0085.jpg BatesMotel203-0086.jpg BatesMotel203-0101.jpg BatesMotel203-0105.jpg BatesMotel203-0112.jpg BatesMotel203-0119.jpg BatesMotel203-0139.jpg BatesMotel203-0147.jpg BatesMotel203-0884.jpg BatesMotel203-0896.jpg BatesMotel203-1398.jpg BatesMotel203-1417.jpg BatesMotel203-1420.jpg BatesMotel208-0327.jpeg Bates209a.jpg Batesmotel s02e10 8.png BatesMotel208-0417.jpeg BatesMotel208-0337.jpeg BatesMotel208-0335.jpeg BatesMotel208-0331.jpeg Emma-Decody-bates-motel-34461520-1000-300.jpg tumblr_ms0vmgNpLg1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_n0r9fw9pHW1syhw0go1_500.gif tumblr_mum9f4cYVh1r3puxjo1_500.gif de:Emma Decody Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 3 Characters